Hero Academia story
by Xarga12
Summary: This is a story about my OC Soshi, how she over comes fears as well heartbreaks. Poor girl sold for her quirk by her parents wanting to make a name for themselves. She escaped once she saw the opportunity and ended with the League of Villains hoping to get revenge on the world for using her. Will a certain little birdy change her mind or a short tempered hot head?
1. Lost and Found

**This is my first Hero Academia story so it might be a little slow at first but I promise it will pick up once I get a hang at writing again. This takes place after the League of Villains attacked the school. It's just a short introduction so I hope you like it, really nervous about it. Welp enjoy Hahahaha**

 **UPDATE: I will be rewriting and changing my story up. I managed to fix my characters quirk so its a leveled out one and the story can be more stable and not so confusing. Thank you for those who have read it, I'll try to get this story completed.**

Gradually waking up, the lights seemed brighter than usual. Blinking trying to figure out what happened, vision starts to become apparent, but as you begin to move, your body doesn't respond. You try again, but nothing, body aches as you lift your head to see that you're body is bound to a bed. Looking around you recognize that you seem to be in some hospital room, monitors beeping begin to flood your eardrums.

Trying to get the bearings of your situation you didn't hear the door opening and footsteps head towards you. Right when you decided to test your restraints, the curtains that surround you flew open.

"I AM HERE! AND I SEE YOU ARE NOW AWAKE!" All Might bellowed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUDGE CAKE IS WRONG WITH YOU! WHO THE HELL ENTERS LIKE THAT!" You scream as you ferociously try to escape.

All Might shot his hands up in an apologetic matter," OH MY APOLOGIES! I GET EXCITED WHEN MEETING NEW PEOPLE. PARTICULARLY ONES WHO ATTEMPTED TO KILL ME NON THE LESS!" His voice and features suddenly changed entirely sending a chill down your spine.

'Is this the same guy that Tomura wanted dead.'

"So what is a young child as yourself doing with the League of Villains? You don't seem to be like those other low life criminals that were apprehended. You seemed to know what you were doing." He gets closer pulling up a chair and sitting next to your bedside.

You looked at him over carefully seeing his facial expression and body movements, which seemed as he was fighting a war trying to keep himself composed.

He let out a soft sign causing you to snap you back. "Those scars and bruises, did they do those to you?" His voice almost sounded sincere as you looked over yourself, seeing what he meant. "You know..." he said as he scooted closer, making you flinch back but your restraints held you in place making your body begin to shake, which he noticed.

"Here. Let me get those for you." With a swift movement, you felt your body become free from your bonds; you quickly pull yourself back, causing you to fall off the bed to the floor. You hear the chair he was sitting screech across the floor as he immediately stood up.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO STARTLE YOU! I WANT YOU TO BE COMFORTABLE!" All Might stood on the other side of the bed.

You slowly grab the bed peeping over to see him just standing there with that big smile he does. You don't speak as you stay there waiting for him to continue. He saw that you were patiently waiting to see what his next move was, so as he grabbed the chair again and sat back down.

"Why are you not hauling me off to jail? After all, I did try to kill you?" He just gave you a stern look.

"Because if you wanted to, you wouldn't be hiding behind a bed and would have attacked me as soon as I let you go. Which makes me question what your true motives are, not others."

You found yourself stumped on his response. No one has ever asked or cared for your opinion before. Did he care or was he trying to get your guard down? Shaking your head, getting those thoughts out of your head, you weren't going to give him the benefit of the doubt. You looked away, thinking over what he just said. 'What are my motives?'

Upon seeing you lost in thought, he was about to speak up again when the door opened, making both of you look over to see who it was.

It was someone with a cowboy hat with a mask on; your eyes widened a mixture of fear and anger upon seeing him; he was the one who shot you and Tomura. You felt your fists begin to clench as the heat from you began to radiate from your body. You saw the man reading himself as well as all Might who seemed to grow nervously ready to intervein what could transpire, then you look down, seeing what appears to be an overgrown white hamster, bear, dog all in one.

You let out a loud squeal startling All Might and the man with the cowboy hat as you run-up to the white creature.

"OH MY GOODNESS! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!" You reach out about to pet him but only to have your hand swatted away.

"I see even though your body endured severe trauma, your up and about as if nothing happened. I see why your leader desperately tried to get you back." Walking by, you turn around to see him plop himself on the bed. "So tell me, why is a child-like yourself involved with this League of Villains?"

You stare at the floor thinking whether you should answer them, looking from him to All Might then back you take a deep breath and decide to play along.

"It's simple...they rescued me."

The room became silent before All Might spoke.

"Rescued? Rescued how?"

'There he goes again sounding like he cares, why isn't he trying to kill me.'

You glare at him, making him flinch a little, you stare at him for a while before the white hamster spoke again.

"May I ask you another question?" He puts his hands on his laps, making you look over, giving him a nod. " What is your name?"

"Soshi. Soshi Fenikkusu."

"Ah, I see." He let out a small sigh, looking at you, you can see sympathy in his eyes. "I apologize for what you must have had to go through that made you choose this path."

All Might and cowboy hat looked confused, wondering what he was talking referring too.

"I'm Nezu, the Principal at U.A. High. You already know All Might, and the hero standing by the door is Snipe." Jumping off the bed walking towards you, he grabs your hands, cupping them in his. You start to feel uncomfortable as you try to wriggle out, but he gives your hands a reassuring squeeze making you look at him looking for an answer.

"I promise that you are safe with us; you will no longer need to fear the world as I once did. We will keep you safe from any harm."

Staring at him, you feel yourself become overwhelmed with mixed, confused feelings. His words sounded just as Tomura's but worded differently.

"How is what you're offering any different from what he offered me?" You wretched away from his grip. "YOU ONLY WANT TO USE MY QUIRK! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE KEEPING ME ALIVE ISN'T IT!?" Soshi's body starts to shake and clench your fist feeling the heat beginning to erupt from within again.

Only to have it stopped when Nezu wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug. "We do not want your quirk; we only you to know that we will do our best so that no one can ever use you again." Releasing you and stepping back, he gazes up to you with a smile on his face. "Welcome to your new family, Soshi."


	2. Falling Hard

**Update: Done editing this chapter. hope you enjoy!**

"Are you sure it's a good idea if she attends school here, Nezu? Considering what happened?"

"I can see your concern All Might, but she's just a child whose been through hardships. It's no surprise she ended up choosing to join them."

"You appear to know more about her then you are letting on, care to explain?"

"I don't know her in person, but I'm sure you are aware of how families of money and power would sell or barter so make a strong bloodline of quirk users?"

"Well yes, but Quirk marriages are not a common practice nowadays. What does that have to do with her?"

"Well, some of those marriages that stayed off the media public, where certain families were selling their children to the black market for their quirks."

"That's right. I remember hearing something like that from Naomasa; It was terrible-wait! You're not saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes, she was one of those children, but one they couldn't save in time."

6 Weeks later

Fitting in wasn't an easy task. I was told to stay clear from class 1-A for a while to avoid any conflict which was fine by me. I never thought of adjusting to school life or anything in general, but here I was and managed to make some friends regardless of how I got here. They assigned me to class 1-B, which none knew how I got here, not even the ones who called me friend, were told that I was a particular late recommendation, so nobody questioned much. As I entered the class, I was welcomed by my annoying dear friend.

"GOOD MORNING, SOSHI~SAN!" Monoma cooed as he stood close to my face. I felt slightly uncomfortable at the proximity he was in, but he was soon knocked out cold by my dear savior.

"Geez, don't you know anything about personal space. Good morning Soshi." Kendo said as she dragged Monoma to his seat.

"Good morning, you two." I let out a chuckle as I scratch the back of my head, making my way to my seat. "You don't have to beat him every time he does something ridiculous."

Kendo looks over to me with a smile on her face, " I know, but then how will he ever be someone's boyfriend if he keeps getting in people's space."

I begin to laugh, "Yea your right. I won't argue there hahaha."

The class was rather dull today as it went by rather slowly, the bell rang for lunch, and everyone began to get up to leave. I was putting my things away for the next class when I hear my friends walk up to my desk.

"Still not going to eat at the cafeteria?" Kendo asked with a hint of sadness behind her voice.

"Yeah, come on Soshi~san. Why don't you ever want to eat with us? Are you embarrassed about being around us?" Monoma quipped in.

I finish packing my things and stand up, "I'm not a social person. I can barely stand you two, plus I-" without asking Kendo and Monoma lock their arms around mine both with grins on their faces.

"Hey! What are you doing! I said, no!" As I try to pry them off.

"Well, my dear lady friend of mine we won't be taking a no this time." Monoma held on as I tried to squirm out of their grasps.

Kendo began to beg to make her puppy face I couldn't say no too and that she wasn't going to let up.

I let out an irritated sigh, "Ugh, FINE!"

They both cheer with excitement as they drag me to my doom.

Upon entering the cafeteria, I never knew how big it was. I looked around amazed as we got our lunches and began to look for a spot to sit. I was too preoccupied taking in the sight while talking to my friends I accidentally bump into someone. Both our trays fall to the ground I immediately dive down to pick them up.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I wasn't wa..." I looked up to see that green-haired boy that tried to punch Tomura. I feel myself tremble.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." He says with a smile, but once he picked up his head and saw my face, his smile was gone, he was now frowning with concern in his voice. "What are you doing here!?"

I begin to feel everyone's eyes fall on me as I slowly get up and start to walk backward, I hear my friends call to me to calm down, but I look over to where the green-haired boy had his fists clenched. Behind him in the tables were the rest of the 1-A class and they are staring, pointing, whispering about me, some hand had the same expression as he did, fear and anger.

My body reacted on its own as I took off running, I began to hear shouting, but I don't look back. I kept running; I didn't know where I was going. Eventually, I found myself at the entrance of the school, stopping I catch my breath panting feeling dizzy.

"They remember me! They said they wouldn't! Why did they lie to me!" Yelling to myself, I begin to pace back and forth. "That's why they insisted on me going today. They knew this would happen." Without knowing I was scratching my arms a bad habit, I picked up from Tomura. Muttering to myself and pacing, I look up to see the outside of the school. Stopping I stood there looking on out, thinking if I should leave and be on my own. My body begins to move towards the entrance only to stop right before slowly.

I slump down to the floor, I bring my knees to my chest and sit there hugging myself.

"This was too good to be true. All of them will only view me as a villain." I look out to the street, "If the world will only see me as a villain, then there's no point in changing." Standing up, ready to leave when I feel a hand on my shoulder, I quickly turn around to see the green-haired boy standing there.

I flinch jumping back, raising my fists waiting for a fight. We stood there for a while before he spoke.

"Is that how you justify yourself?"


	3. Opposites Attract

**Going to apologize in advance, this chapter extended longer than I hoped hahaha I'll try not to drag em too long, is so I'll have to cut them in parts. Other than that plz enjoy :)**

 **Update: Another updated chapter lol my brain is begging to hurt lol plz enjoy hope it makes more sense :)**

"Shouldn't the police take care of this matter?"

"And have them squandered and convict a child of something that stole her to have a regular life?"

"It's not only that but don't you think she will be unstable, we don't know how she will react to others. Are you sure you want to gamble that chance?"

"She will have trouble adjusting, but how can we call ourselves heroes if we don't nurture the youth to follow a justice path?" He walked over to the counter, grabbing his tea an looked out the window.

"Oh my. It seems as we will see what she truly wishes to be."

All Might gave him a puzzled look then looked out where Nezu was looking at; he felt a sweat drop when he saw Midoriya and Fennikusu who were in some dispute. 'AH CRAP!'

We stood there staring each other down; part of me wanted to run as my malicious side began to creep in my mind. 'Is this how you justify yourself,' he says. I feel my body begin to heat up, but not enough to activate my quirk. To avoid a fight, I turn around and walk away.

"WAIT!"

I stop in my tracks looking out to the distance waiting for him to reply.

"I wanted to apologize. I should have expressed myself more civilly matter, but I didn't expect you to be hereafter what happened."

Turning around, I look at him; he looked as though he was genuinely sorry rubbing the back of his head. I tilted my head when he extended his out to me.

"I'm Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya."

I look at his hand then to him wonder if he was trying to pull some trick. I saunter to him and stop a few feet from as I hesitated to reach his hand. Looking at him, he gives me a nod as I grab his hand.

"OUCH!" He quickly pulled his hand out of my grip, blowing on his hand and shaking it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too..." looking at my hand I see it that it's tinted a light red. "When I get upset my quirk acts on its own."

"So your quirk is fire?" His hand was red and semi burnt.

"Not exactly..."

His face showed signs of confusion.

I rub the side of my arm looking down, " I don't want to talk about my quirk."

"Oh, that's okay. Sorry, didn't mean to upset you." There was concern laced in his voice.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." I look at him; I have a weird feeling in my stomach

that was making me feel sick.

"I should go now." Turning around to leave but only to have him run in front of me.

"Why are you leaving? School isn't over."

"THAT'S CORRECT YOUNG MIDORIYA!" All Might showed up out of nowhere.

"WAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" We both scream and stumble back at his sudden appearance.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO APPROACH SOMEONE WITHOUT GIVING THEM A HEART ATTACK!" I try catching my breath as I feel my heart about to come out.

"Oh my bad, old habits die hard hahahaha." Posing to the side with his fists on his hips, still laughing.

I look over to Izuku who went back to his calm composure. Ignoring All Might, "Seriously, what's the matter with him? He can't possibly be the symbol of peace?"

"You get used to it...kinda." Izuku smiles with an awkward laugh.

"He's kinda creepy don't you think?"

"Nah, he's more weird than creepy."

Making small banters you both completely forget that All Might was there.

'Not you too Young Midoriya.' All Might says to himself, feeling betrayed.

They kept going on till All Might interrupted. "Alright alright, that's enough."

You both stop to look at him; he had a serious face as he walked over too me. I felt a small shiver down my spine the way his gaze looked at me.

'Yup, definitely creepy.'

"Young Midoriya, will you please return to class. I need to have a private conversation with Ms. Fenikkusu."

"Oh, okays." Izuku looked at me, giving me a reassuring smile before heading back to the school.

"Do you remember what we discussed about you attending this school."

"I couldn't leave the premises." Standing there, trying not to make eye contact.

"That is correct. If you do leave, you will be charged as a wanted criminal. Is that what you want? To throw away your future like that?"

Locking my eyes with his, frowning at what he said. "Will it make any difference being a criminal out there than in here?! You should have seen the look on their faces; they hate me!" I feel a weird sense of confusion coming from inside, body feeling sick again. Not begging able to handle this odd new sensation I run past him towards the school. I hear him call out to me, but I didn't want to listen to his answer.

Making it inside, I run down the hallway trying to make it to the bathrooms; as I turn the corner, I slam right into something with a thud making me fall to the floor. Rubbing my arm, I look up to see the blonde hair boy getting up from the floor, he looked like he was about to murder someone.

"What the fuck, IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" His voice was hoarse as he stepped towards me small explosions coming from his hands.

"I'm sorry... I...I didn't mean to-" as I scurry to my feet as I was cut off by him taking a swing at me. He managed to land a hit on my face, leaving a burn mark.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID AT THE USJ YOU STUPID BITCH!" Yelling, he throws another punch with more force.

People begin to come out of the classes to see what the commotion was. 'He wants a fight; I'll give him one.' Giving him an intense glare as a smirk spread across my face.

He swung once more the explosion much bigger before he made contact again, I grabbed his hand, stopping it mid-throw, tightening my grip over his fists as he tried to pull away.

"What the?! LET GO FUCKING BITCH!" Trying to wriggle out, he tries to punch me with his left as I caught that one too.

Letting out a menacing chuckle, I look into his angry red eyes, and for a quick second, I feel something tug at my heart. Shaking those thoughts away, "You really should be careful who you threaten fireworks." My grips tighten even more as I feel my hands heat.

He groans in pain, trying to get out; the temperature around us began to rise as well. The students were yelling frantically telling us to stop, but they didn't want to step in.

"ARGH! LET GO!" More explosions formed in his hands, causing my hands to loosen up enough for him get out of and step back. His hands were scorched; he was rubbing them then looked to me.

Both our eyes met, then there it was again that weird feeling each time I look at him. Little did I know it had the same effect on him, but neither of us knew why.

He clenched his fists getting ready for another attack, " You'll pay for that.." he said in a more profound voice, his face was livid as he came at me again.

I clench up my fists, "Bring it fireworks."

We both lounges at

each other, but before our fists made contact, both our bodies become restrained.

"Fuck."

"Fudge cake."

We said in unison.


	4. Stone Heart

**Update: Another chapter edited 3 more to go ^.^**

It's been a week since the fight between Firework and me happened since then I been seeing him around a lot more. We both got our butts chewed out by Nezu, and if it wasn't for Aizawa stopping us, it might have been a lot worse. I, however, ended up on the short end of the stick. I had to let the school know where I was at the end of every class period, it sucked, but they said I was allowed to leave the campus only if I had an escort following me. Nezu didn't want to make the school feel like a prison which was fine by me. But I still didn't dare to leave the premises just in case.

My mind kept wandering to Firework, I knew his name, but I decided that was his new name from now on. Something about this school, these kids, I didn't understand why I felt calm here. With Tomura I wanted nothing more but to kill everyone who got in my way, well I still do, but I feel like that hatred is starting to dissipate which bothers me. Staying here is making me soft and vulnerable, and I don't like it.

Those dark thoughts slowly start to creep into my mind only to have them disappear when my dear friend was in my face.

"Soshi~san!"

"Hmm?" I stare at him with a monotoned look.

"Are you still mad at us? We're sorry for what happened. We never meant to upset you." Monoma looked at me with sad puppy eyes trying to get a reaction from me. This time it didn't affect me. I could see defeat in his eyes as he strode next to Kendo's side.

"We understand if you don't want to talk to us, just know that we will always be here when you need us."

Right when they were about to leave, I mustered up to say something. "When I'm ready, thanks." Trying to give my best genuine smile. Which I immediately regretted.

"EEEEEEEEEEE! Oh, how I missed your murderous voice!" Monoma yelped, jumping to me giving me a big hug, which ended with a knockout from Kendo with an irritated look on her face.

"BAKA! Don't you ever learn about personal space!"

As Kendo dragged Monoma away, I couldn't help and laugh to myself; they are the best for being understanding. Class ended up being quite fun; everyone got to use their quirks to get a better understanding of them.

Lunchtime came around; my friends gave me a thumbs up before heading to the cafeteria. I decided I was going to eat on the roof. Grabbing my lunch and exiting the class, I bump into someone.

"I'm sorry I- oh it's just you. What do you want Firework?" I say in a nonchalant voice.

"Don't fucking call me that!" Saying in his usual murderous tone.

I rolled my eyes pushing past him, "If your here for round 2 your barking up the wrong tree."

I hear him growl as he grabbed my shoulder, turning me around and slamming me against the wall.

"Listen here bitch I'm on to you. You might have everyone fooled; even that fucking nerd thinks you guys can be friends." His hands begin to crackle, "If you think about attacking the school again, I'll blast your ass to kingdom come, got that!?"

We both glare at each other; if looks could kill this was a perfect example. I was about to say something when that same feeling came back again, staring into his eyes, being a close to him feeling his body heat radiating off him, my body felt strange. For a split second, I notice his face seemed a bit flustered before shoving him away from me.

I don't reply to him. I turn the other way leaving him there in his thoughts, going outside for some air, well there goes my appetite.

I find a sweet spot by some trees, walking over. I climb the tree with ease propping myself on a comfortable branch. Still lost in my mind I didn't notice that I wasn't alone up there. I get cozy in my spot, starting to doze off.

"HELLO THERE!"

My eyes shot open when I saw a dark like a creature appear in front of me.

"AAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, jumping up and stumbling over and landing on the hard ground with a loud thud.

I lay on the floor for a bit; I hear a muffled voice talking to me, I couldn't make out the words. My vision was blurred for a bit before clearing up.

"Hey! Are you alright? I'm sorry, he didn't mean to scare you."

Focusing on the voice my eyes land on someone who appeared to have a bird head, I blink a few more times to make sure I saw correctly. I lay there for a while before a hand was near my face.

"Here let me help you. Are you alright?"

I scoff, batting his hand away, "I fell from a tree, I'm fudging peachy." I groan slowly getting up, my back ached.

"HI! I'M SORRY!"

"GAAAAH!" I stumble back falling on the floor again, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" Keeping my eyes on the creature who seemed slightly hurt.

"I do apologize for his sudden outbursts, he is Dark Shadow, my name is Tokoyami Fumikage." He eyed me like a predator as I got up from the floor dusting myself off, keeping my eyes on this 'Dark Shadow.'

I pick my stuff from the floor; I hear him step closer. Finishing gathering my things, I look at him, and once again, these weird feelings came back the same way when I would look at Firework. Seeing my dilemma, he spoke again.

"And you are?"

Snapping out of my thoughts, I turn around, "Leaving." I made my way back inside trying to wrap my head around what the heck was happening to me, leaving the bird boy and that thing.

Tokoyami looks to Dark Shadow who seemed distraught before looking back towards me as I entered the building. 'What was that?' He thought to himself making his way back to the building as well.

 **Finally got this done. Think this is the most I have done for writing. I also finally got to add our favorite bird boi to the mix ;) hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. Even if unnoticed my character doesn't curse lol she doesn't like it.**


	5. What could go wrong?

**Hey, everyone, I apologize for the delay. Had major writer's block, writing two stories at a time and taking care of Lil ones is no easy task. This chapter will be a bit longer. Hope y'all enjoy**

 **Update: This is going a lot better than I thought. 2 more to go.**

Entering the building, I see that green-haired boy talking to All Might; the conversation seemed severe due to the look on their faces. They stopped talking and looked my way as I tried to stride by without them noticing, but it failed.

"Ah, Ms. Fenikkusu! How are you getting along? Making more friends, I hope!" His voice loud as always, he came up too me wrapping one of his big arms around my neck holding me close to him.

"HEY! Let go old man!" I squeaked trying to get out of his grip which was futile. "When are you going to learn personal space boundaries!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

That famous laugh of his, how I hated it.

"Oh don't be so mean, isn't that bad. Right Young Midoriya!" In a flash, he had him and me in a headlock.

"Gah?! All Might!"

I couldn't help but let out a low chuckle seeing how red he had gotten from embarrassment; Only All Might's laugh could be heard as Midoriya tried to get out.

"Come one you two, don't tell me you can't get out of something as simple as this?"

I stopped struggling so did Midoriya, I look to him smirking, he looked back to me. We stared at each other for a bit before we understood what the other was thinking. We both nod and peered to All Might who seemed to regret his decision as a sweatdrop appeared on his face.

At the same time, we inhale and yell.

"PLLLLUUUSS UUULLLTTRA, TICKLE ATTACK!"

Reaching over, we begin assaulting him with our hands over his stomach then his side till we found that sweet spot.

"AHAAHAHAHA! STOP!" He released us, but we jump back and grab hold of him now tickling under his underarms which made him burst out into a laughing fit.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAM KIDS! HAHAHAHHA!"

He managed to pry us off, making us fall on the floor as he ran down the hall in full sprint yelling behind him, we barely heard him.

"SEE YOu in class!"

He disappeared when he turned the corner. Midoriya and I look at each other before we started laughing like a bunch of idiots.

"That was good thinking Soshi Hahahaha!" He said as he got himself up from the floor as he made his way to me and offered to help me up.

"Hahahaha! I'm glad you knew what I was thinking Midoriya." I grab his hand and pulls me up.

We laugh for a bit more, trying to calm down from what just happened.

"Izuku."

I look at him, confused.

"Eh?"

"You can call me Izuku if you want."

He scratched the back of his head as a pink tint came across his face as he extends his hand to me again. I smile as I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Izuku then."

"Friends?"

I laugh before shaking his hand one more time.

"Sure, why the heck not."

We both release our grip, he was about to say something, but the bell interrupted.

"Oh, crap! We're late for class!"

"Better late than never."

We both say goodbye before running to our classes. Little did we know a particular short-tempered person was listening in, who wasn't pleased in the slightest.

School had ended relatively quickly, saying bye to my friends. I was to walk to my dorm. On my way to my room, I bump into Izuku. He was walking with two other students, a tallboy and a short girl with brown hair.

Looking at me, he had a big smile on his face waving to me.

"Hey, Soshi! Where are you heading off to? Do you want to come with us to the train station?! We're going to get Ice Cream."

Friendly as always, I thought to myself.

"Hey, Izuku."

I glare at the other students who look at me with cautious eyes and stay behind him. Ignoring them, I look back at Izuku who seemed to notice my uncomfortableness.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should introduce you to my friends."

"No it's okay you don't-"

"This is Tenya Iida and Uraraka Ochaco." He said with a big grin as he cut me off.

"-have too."

The one called Tenya stood in front of Izuku, extending his hand to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you if you are friends with Midoriya then you are a friend of mine."

I stare at him, raising an eyebrow, giving him a 'your kidding right' face. He seemed to get the hint retracting his hand, raising it to his face coughing awkwardly into it as he stepped back.

"I apologize, I shouldn't assume you are friendly to people you don't know."

"Good eye."

I look towards Uraraka, who was still glaring at me, it didn't faze me.

Our little get together was interrupted by, the loudmouth of the school.

"Hey, shitty nerd!" His booming voice causes all of use to jump and turn to him. "Why don't you fucking pester someone else!" He bumped hard into Izuku as he passed, causing him to stumble to the floor.

Tenya and Uraraka rush to help Izuku to his feet.

"Your such an asshole Bakugo!" Uraraka yelled, but it didn't seem to phase him at all.

He looked over his shoulder 'tch' before looking back, grabbing my arm and dragging me away.

"OW, HEY! What gives Firework?!"

"I said don't fucking call me that." Ignoring the others protesting against his actions. "Plus we got unfinished business."

"What the heck are you talking about?" I manage to get out of his grip, rubbing my arm.

He kept walking, not answering; I look back to see Izuku and his friends staring towards our direction. I turn back and see Fireworks still walking, but his steps were slower like he wanted me actually to follow him.

Part of me just wanted to walk away and head back to Izuku, and the other was curious about what he meant. Making my decision, I run back to Izuku, who looked concerned and confused.

Bakugo's POV

I could hear her stop but didn't want to look back. I didn't understand why it bothered me so much. I slow my pace for some reason. But I hear her run towards the opposite direction and I feel a slight pain in my chest.

'Why does everyone always end up being friends with that weak shitty nerd.' Tch I pick up my pace, I feel myself getting anger and upset.

'Whatever's I'm going to blow some stuff up before I head home.'

Back to story

"Soshi are you alright? What did he tell you?" He took a step forward, checking my arm to see a small bruise beginning to form. "I will never understand why Kacchan has to be so rough."

"Doesn't it hurt?" Uraraka chirped up.

"It will take more than that. Hey, Izuku. I'm going to take a rain check if that's okay?"

"Oh, um yea sure." He sounds a bit disappointed, but he smiled either way. "Are you going to go with Kacchan?"

I pondered before shrugging my shoulders. "I'm not sure." I check to see if I could see Firework, but he had already disappeared, for some odd reason I felt somewhat sad. "Well I don't see him anymore guess that's a no. I'm just going to train for a while before calling it a day. Catch you later, Izuku."

I don't bother saying bye to his friends as I turn away and head back towards the way Firework was going.

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Soshi."

I could hear his friends talk about me only for Izuku telling them to give it time. This school has made me soft. Ignoring the thought, I continued on my way.

I made it to the field to find Firework punching destroying dummies. He didn't seem to notice my presence as he quickly disposed of them in such a destructive way. Oddly I found his movements captivating, from a distance I watched, how he swiftly moved from one target to the next. His muscles were flexing with each punch, his intense eyes staring into mine...Wait?

I didn't realize that he had stopped, his arms crossed, looking at me with a pissed face.

"The fuck are you looking at me like some fucking vulture?"

A small faint of blush came across my face; I shake my head snapping myself out of my thoughts, giving him the same intense look.

"Just seeing how not to fight the wrong way is all."

"The fuck did you just say?!" He began to make his way towards me; his hands emitted small explosions.

Oh, I'm going to have fun with this a smirk forming on my face.

"Not only are you a shit fighter but are deaf to boot, how about that?" I started laughing, which only pissed him off even more.

"You're fucking dead!"

"Bring it."


	6. It went wrong

**Hello everyone:) hope you enjoy this chapter, I just want to thank those who have read my story from the beginning. Things will start picking up because of the sports festival that's coming up :3 I shall see you all in the next chapter! Toodle Peeps!**

 **Update: YAAASSSS! One more to go DX i really changed this one up. I promise ill explain her quirk but for now, I hope you will enjoy this updated chapter**

"You're Fucking dead!"

"Bring it."

With that, we both lunged at each other, blocking one another's moves. Are moves countered each other, we still managed to get a few hits in before things began to get out of hand.

We both jump back catching our breaths; both our bodies were covered in minor bruises and burn marks. I feel my body beginning to heat up; the temperature around us began to rise; this fight was going to be over soon.

"I'm surprised you're able to keep up." His voice was ragged and amused.

"Are you even trying? Because if this is your best, you're a crap hero." A smirk came across my face.

I could see his eye twitch, seething his teeth; he rushed towards me as he created a massive explosion from his palm.

"FUCK YOU!"

Raising my arms blocking his attack, they began to burn from the impact I stagger back before another explosive punch impacted my face. Then another impact on my stomach.

"DIE!"

The explosion sent me flying back; I slam hard on the floor. My body was burning everywhere; I slowly got to my feet, staring at the ground. I clench my fists looking up to see Firework come through the smoke in my direction.

"I don't see what you see in that fucking nerd! Or what he sees in you." His voice was deep and raspy. "Even after what you did at the USJ, how could they let such a pathetic villain like yourself even attend here. You should die!"

I've heard those words many times before from others, but I felt a slight sting in my chest when he told me. I looked into his eyes and could see he was dead serious about what he was saying.

A deadly smirk came across my face, "You know Bakugo, you should understand one's abilities before you pick a fight." My voice was monotoned.

I saw him flinch as I used his actual name for the first time. The heat in my body intensified as I lifted my hand, which was now beginning to catch fire. Now the air around us was like an oven; I twiddled my fingers as the fire slowly crept up my arm. I shot a death glare at him still holding my smirk. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart."

I saw hints of hesitation and exhaustion from him before he made his next move. Using his quirk, he propelled himself towards me, "This proves your better off dead! NOW DIE!" He yelled as he got close enough, throwing an explosive punch, I bring up my arm to dodge, but it was what he wanted. Quickly he changed course and ended up behind them, unleashing a powerful blast that engulfed both of us.

From a distance, I can hear someone yelling my name but couldn't make out who or where it was coming from, all I could see white as my body was on fire. It hurt everywhere; the sensation of my quirk was something I will never get used to. The smoke cleared enough for me to see a heaving Bakugo holding his left arm.

I could still hear someone calling to me, but I ignore it as I strode over to Bakugo, the smoke clearing up reveling my now body engulfed in flames.

"What the fuck!?" His voice wavered in confusion.

"Did I not say you should know one's abilities?"

Bakugo's POV

"What the fuck!?" I felt my voice waiver at what I was seeing.

Her body was engulfed in flames; I couldn't tell if my attack did any damage, and this dam heat is this part of her quirk?

"Did I not tell you should know one's abilities?"

Her voice was murderous; it was like she was a completely different person.

Keeping my eyes on her, I could hear someone yelling I scan the area and I catch something at the end of the field coming our way. I squint my eyes to see it was, "Deku?!"

Back to normal

I noticed he seemed distracted, so I decided to snap him to reality, I walk towards him, which made him catch his attention to me again.

"Welcome back," I snicker.

"I don't know what the fuck you are, but this ends here!"

He launches himself towards me again and lands and explosive punch to the side of my face. My face burned, but it didn't show. I saw his face change entirely to complete shock; I start laughing before I grabbed his wrist, which caused him to groan in pain from the heat.

"My turn."

I wank his arm and throw him over my shoulders, making him land on his back hard on the ground.

"Gaaaaahh!"

I quickly straddle his chest holding down as my fiery body slowly began burning him, making him groan louder from the pain.

"Aaaaah get off me, you stupid bitch!" His voice was horsed as he struggled to break free, making explosions.

"You're only fueling the flames to my heatwave. So keep struggling I'm only getting started." My voice was dark and flavorless.

I raise a fist, "Let's start with that foal mouth of your's shall we?" Bringing my fists to his face.

"SOSHI! SSTTOOOPP!"

Stopping before making contact, I look up seeing Izuku keeping his distance due to the heat that was beginning to spread. He tried to get close, but the temperature was to intense, all he could do was look at me with angry and worried eyes.

"Izuku? What are you doing here? This doesn't concern you." I look back down to Fireworks who is still struggling.

"Soshi please stop! Whatever was said, just end it now! Please!" His voice was begging now.

Clenching my fist, I raise em again, "Gladly." I let out a growl as I brought them down.

"NNNOOOOO!"

I hear Izuku scream at the same time I see Bakugo close his eye getting ready for the impact. Smirking to myself, my fists landed, making a small cloud of dust to rise. Once the dust cleared, my fist was buried in the ground next to Bakugo's face which looked in utter shock. I slowly got up and began to step back, trying to calm down, as the flames slowly started to dissipate.

Burn marks were littered all over my body; dark bruises began to form. I looked at Izuku who looked relieved; I muster up whatever strength I had left to speak my vision was becoming blurry.

"Settled..."

With that, my body collapsed, ready to hit the ground, but it never came. I slightly open my eyes, and I see Bakugo holding me close to him. I couldn't see any expression on his face; I hear Izuku asking if we were alright only to be shut up by Bakugo then everything went black.

Slowly waking up, I hear the beeping of monitors in the distance feeling like a deju vu. My body ached as I tried to move, opening my eyes. The room was bright; it took a while to adjust to recognize where I was. I never thought I'd end up in the nurse's office again. Sitting up, I look around to an empty room; I put a hand to my head, resting it there.

The door opened as I heard footsteps head my way, but I didn't look up my headache was killing me.

"Ah, you're awake just as I expected."

I slightly look up and to see Recovery Girl sitting on the chair in front of the bed.

"That was some fight you and Katsuki had." Her voice was sweet as always.

I gave her a questioning look, "Who?"

She let out a small chuckle; she didn't answer right away; she just got up and walked to the sink, "Bakugo or Firework that adorable nickname you have for him." A hint of teasing in her voice as she poured me a cup of water before returning to me and handing the cup to me.

I felt myself blush the comment catching me off guard, "Wh-what? It's just a stupid name nothing more?!" Stammering over my words, which made her laugh more, and my cheeks burn more.

"If you say so, dear." She smiled at me, extending a hand out to me, "Your free to go be sure to get lots of rest. You will be escorted to your room."

I quickly chug the water and hand her the cup as I get up from the bed. I grab my belongings from the table and sling my bag over my shoulder. I look to see Recovery girl by the door showing me out.

"So who's the unfortunate bastard?" I say as I walk to the door.

Recovery girl frowned and smacked me over the head, "Language."

"Ow!" I rub my head exiting to the Hall, I look to see who was taking me to my room, and my eyes widened to see who it was.

"FIREWORKS?! What the fudge are you doing here?!" He had a few bandages on him along with some visible bruises; his left arm was bandaged up.

He let out an irritated growl, "I said, don't fucking call me that bitch!"

SMACK!*

"Such vulgar language!" Now it was his turn to get hit over the head by Recovery Girl.

I tried not to laugh but failed, which made him more irritated and slightly blushed but turned away before any of us could notice.

'Tch' was all he said as he started to walk away before he turned his head towards us.

"Oí, are you coming or not?"

I say bye to Recovery Girl and catch up to him, we never walked together before or alone in the matter of fact. This was going to a very uncomfortable walk.


	7. Whose Better?

**Hello everyone! I got stuck making this chapter. I want to say in advance that my story has cannon parts like the sports festival and other whatnots. But it will be different from the actual manga/show. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Update: Finally all chapters have been updated! I will try to get a new chapter up today if not tomorrow. Please enjoy :)**

The walk to my dorm was unbearable; the air between us was thick that it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. We didn't utter a word the whole way there, but I kept catching him stealing side glances at me for some reason. I found myself slightly smiling before putting a serious face on again. I couldn't take the silence, so I broke the ice before we got to my door.

"Why didn't you go home once we were out of sight? Didn't take you for an actual gentleman, Fireworks." Saying the last part in a very unpleasant matter.

He abruptly stopped in his tracks, "Fuck you, then shit flames!" With that, he turned around and walked away; his voice sounded slightly hurt.

I shrug and continue my way to my room stopping in front of it, I tried resisting to look over to see him go, but I shook those feelings away opening my door and closing it behind me. I throw myself on my bed, grabbing my pillow and hugging it trying to understand these feelings I was having.

"Why do I feel this way all of a sudden?" Holding my pillow tighter, remembering I felt something like that when I saw that bird boy too. I was thinking to myself maybe if I saw him again, I might figure out what was going on. Or perhaps I should talk to Kendo and Monoma about this. I decide to call it a night falling asleep thinking about how tomorrow will turn out.

Morning came quickly, heading to class I see Izuku and his friends. I was reluctant to talk to them, didn't sleep well last night, and my body was screaming in pain, so I tried to avoid them but with no luck. Izuku spots me and calls me over; I groan to myself as I make my way over.

I walk up to them, as his friends turn to look at me, Izuku with his usual big smile while his two other friends still looked at me with caution.

"Hey, Soshi! How are you feeling? I'm surprised Recovery Girl let you go." His face started to get bright red all of a sudden. He asked, slightly concerned, checking me if I was actually alright.

"Yea from what I heard you and Bakugo got into a fight." Uraraka chipped in.

"Oh, yea. We got carried away." I nervously rubbed the back of my head.

Both Izuku's friends look at each other in surprise before looking back at me, which made me slightly more nervous.

Tenya spoke in his usual confident, loud voice, "Well I'm glad that both of you got out of that with a few minor injuries. And I commend Bakugo for being a proper gentleman escorting you back to your room after what happened."

"WHAT?!" Izuku and Uraraka said in unison.

Now it was my turn for my face to wholly turned red, "Wh-where the heck did you get that I-idea?" Soon my body began to hurt even more, 'I need to get out of here.' Thinking to myself.

Bakugo's POV

"So Bakugo I heard that you got into a fight again with that one former villain chick." Kirishima nudges me on my side; I turn giving him a death glare.

"Where the fuck did you hear that from!?"

He raised hands in defense, "Hey man don't need to get all defensive on me. I heard Izuku talking to Tenya and Uraraka about it."

I stop in my tracks and look at him with a deadpan look on my face. "What the fuck did you just say?" My voice was deep and low.

"That I heard Izuku talking abou-"

BOOM*

I punch the locker next to me, "THAT SHITY NERD! I'll FUCKING KILL HIM!"

I run, leaving Kirishima confused about what was happening. Everyone turned their heads as I ran down the hall I was about to turn the corner when I hear her laughing, I stop and look over to where the laughter was coming from. I felt my body shaking as rage started to build up as well as a light blush, there she was laughing and smiling at that shitty nerd. They both were red in the face, I knew why he had that stupid look on his face but her, was Deku the reason she was like this.

'Why the fuck do I feel this way?! She's the fucking enemy! She's just trying to get everyone's guard down; I'll show everyone that she's still a villain.'

I feel small explosions emit from my palms; I'll blast those stupid looks on their faces. I step out from the corner and make my way to them.

Back to normal

"Are you sure you're okay? You look red, do you have a fever?" Izuku said as he came up to me and felt his hand touch my forehead.

The sudden touch of his cold hand sent me jolting back, and I accidentally bump into someone knocking both of us down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do...that.." turning to see who it was I felt my heart skip my face was beginning to get redder when I see bird boy a few inches from my face. I couldn't tell if he was blushing or not, but he had a wide-eyed expression on his face.

"Tokoyami?! Soshi?! Are you guys, okay?" Izuku came up to us as well as Tenya and Uraraka to help us up.

"I'm fine, and again, I'm sorry."

It looked like he was about to talk when "HEY! It's okay no harm done!" The dark creature popped out of nowhere beaming in excitement.

"Gaaah!" I stumble back startled slightly bumping into Izuku, I had forgotten about his quirk. I look back and again see a slight hurt on the creature's expression.

"It's okay Soshi that's only Dark Shadow, he's Tokoyami's quirk. Nothing to worry about." Izuku inquired in.

I look to Izuku and back to the dark creature who had already retreated into Tokoyami before nodding.

I was about to say something, but now it was my turn to get interrupted.

"Oí Deku!"

We all turn to see Bakugo making his way to us; he looked more pissed off than usual.

"Hey, Kac-Kacchan?" Izuku voiced wavered as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You're coming with me, shitty Nerd." His voice was seething as he plucked Izuku by the collar and dragging him away, he avoided any eye contact with me as he passed by.

"Bakugo! As your class rep, this is very un-sportsmen like!"

"Shut the fuck up speed racer!" He continued on his way down the hall.

"Ah okay okay Kacchan, you made your point; I'll follow." He managed to get out of his grip and follow close behind him, he turned around to look at us and gave us a thumbs up before turning back.

"I swear that Bakugo; he's always so mean to Deku." Uraraka turned to us, "Well, we should get to class. See you later, Soshi." Waving me goodbye.

"Yes! We will be late. Bye, Ms. Soshi!" Tenya Giving his famous goodbye salutes.

"Oh umm, yea see you two later." Slightly startled that they said anything. I can hear the tiny voice in the back of my head say 'guess being friends with Izuku has its benefits' I shake my head getting those thoughts out of my head.

"Are you alright?"

"Hm?" I turn to look at Tokoyami whose expression is hard to read.

"You alright?" His voice was deep but gentle at the same time.

"Yea, I'm good." I started feeling nervous and giddy all of a sudden.

"That names a lot nicer."

"What?" I look at him, puzzled.

"Soshi. It suits you better than Leaving. Unless you rather I call you that instead?"

"Oh, umm Soshi is fine. Seems everyone wants to be on first name bases with me." I shrug my arms, trying to keep my composure.

"I like Soshi more!" Dark Shadow emerged again startling me, but I stay my ground, which seemed to make him smile.

"Excuse his enthusiasm. He may be my quirk, but has a personality of his own going on."

I hear Tokoyami clear his throat, noticing I was staring at him and where his quirk emerged from which caused me to blush.

"That's nice." Trying to sound like I didn't care but failed. "I got to go bye." With that, I turn around and make my way to class.

"Wait!" I hear dark shadow say as I leave and I hear an unpleasant groan from Tokoyami.

I turn around when Dark Shadow slowly crept up to me; I stare at him and back to Tokoyami, who had his palm on his face. Bashfully, the creature answered. "Umm, is that an apple you have in your bag?"

"Dark Shadow that's enough you're making her uncomfortable." The creature looked sad when he went back to him; I call out before he returned to his owner.

"I'm guessing these are your favorite?" As I held out the apple in front of me, 'WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING! WHY DID I DO THAT?' I start screaming at myself internally.

Dark shadow's face grew with glee as he came back snatching up the apple, "Yes yes yes! These are our favorite!" As he starts munching part of the apple and going back to Tokoyami giving him the other half.

I look to him, and he was staring at me with wonder his jaw slightly dropped as if trying to comprehend what just happened. I begin blush like crazy; I quickly turn around and head to class without saying goodbye.

As I enter class, I didn't realize that I was grinning like a fool till, of course, I was brought back to reality.

"Oh ho ho. What's with the big o'l grin hmmm?" Monoma

I nearly jump out of my seat from, "What?! What are you talking about?!"

"I've never seen you smile like that before. Did our young Soshi finally playing nice?" Monoma continued to tease, which made me blush from embarrassment as some students looked over in my direction.

"Neito leave Soshi alone." Kendo smacked him in the back of the head, earning an oof from him. "Nothing wrong with wanting to smile, right?" She beamed me her nicest she always gives me.

"Yea, just one of those moments."


	8. Explanation: Part1

**Sorry for the long delay, lots of life stuff. lol im glad i was able to get this chapter up. Hopefully this and next chapter will le you get a better understanding of her quirk :) thank and enjoy**

The sports festival was practically here, and that's all everyone has been talking nonstop. My friends kept going on and on, but I didn't see what the big whoop was, it's just a waste of time. When they asked me if I was going to attend, I told them...

"NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO!" Kendo and Monoma yelled in unison. I felt myself go deaf for a second.

"You can't say no to something like the sports festival, the whole world watches it plus that's also where you get scouted by the Pros." Kendo was highly animated while talking about it.

"This doesn't have to do with those jackasses in A-1 right?" Monoma crossed his arms, giving me a stern look.

I start shaking my arms in front of me trying to explain myself better, "I just think its a waste of time watching others fight if its just for fun." I look at both my friends who face looking a tad concerned.

I instantly change the subject, "Also, I don't have all that control over my quirk yet. Who knows what could happen. But I have to go, Nezu told me he wanted to discuss something with me." I wave bye to my friends and start to walk to the principal's office, in the distance I can hear them chatter but not loud enough to be audible.

When I get to Nezu's office, I stop and take a deep breath to calm my nerves, ordinarily when he calls me in its usual things I don't want to hear, and it always ends up with explaining my quirk which I don't feel like discussing. But it's coming to the point where his persistence is wearing thin, and today it feels like that.

I reach opening the door to reveal that all the pros were there, including All Might, just my luck.

"Ah, Ms. Soshi welcome. We were actually about to talk about you. Please have a seat." Nezu motioned me over to an empty seat, as I walked towards it, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Surprisingly All Might hasn't said anything. I take my place looking at all the heroes when my eyes fall on the guy with the cowboy hat; Snipes. I glare at him, which everyone seemed to take notice; he just huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm sure you're well aware of why I have called you." Nezu looks at me, and I give him a small nod. "the sports festival is next week, how do you feel about participating?"

I looked at him, perplexed about his question. I can feel everyone's eyes on me again, I. Felt myself getting agitated from the gazes, I didn't realize my body beginning to shake when I felt a hand rest upon mine. I look up and see Nezu giving me a since look.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I understand if you're afraid to-"

I abruptly stood up, staring daggers at him. All the heroes all stood up except All Might. I could hear Vlad telling me to stand down, but I ignore him, I kept my focus on Nezu who just stayed how he was waiting for an answer.

"There's the answer to why I won't participate in your stupid festival." I gaze over to everyone in the room, and my eyes fall on All Might who was staring at me with his arms crossed nodding to continue.

"I'll always be tagged as a threat; you said this was my new family." I turn and look down. I can feel my eyes become heavy as I try to hold back the tears that started to form. I wanted to continue, but no words would come out, I felt the pressure in my chest, and my body began heating up. Before things could get worse, I turn and run out of the room; I Was thankful that no one tried to stop me. I had to get out of there; the barrier holding back my tears started to collapse as I felt a single tear run down my cheek.

I run down the hall; I didn't know where I was going, I just needed to get air, my body felt like it was on fire, I look at my hands they started to turn red from the heat. I round the corner and lean up against the wall, taking deep breaths to relax, trying to forget all the stares in the room. I needed to get some air, guess class would have to skip for the day.

I make my way to the training grounds, I set up some equipment, and notice that it was cloudy, so I decided to work on my quirks abilities. I concentrated and brought my hand before me; I could feel my hand cool off as water began to form, I started moving my hand in circular motions as more moisture was siphoned, the temperature around me was beginning to cool. I was about to throw my attack when I was interrupted, which caused it to disperse in every direction.

"SO YOU'RE A WATER USER AS WELL?"

I jumped back startled when I see All Might standing there with a serious face.

"I'm going to have to tell dam Nezu to put a bell on you." I felt a bit uneasy. I didn't like it when others saw me use my quirk. I glared at him as he stepped closer, I unconsciously stepped back, which made him stop.

"What is your quirk exactly, fire isn't the only one, do you have multiple quirks?" He stood there still with a serious expression but with slight curiosity.

I looked at my hands that were wet clenching my fists.

"Why is everyone so interested in my quirk? Can't you all leave me alone!"

The clouds above began to darken; All might noticed but still pressed the issue.

"You're here because we want to help you if you don't let us how can we-"

"HELP ME! DID YOU NOT SEE HOW THEY LOOKED AT ME! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET BE!" Droplets of water began to trickle downwards, tears followed behind that I couldn't hold back anymore as I felt myself snap.

"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!" I clenched my fist as I sent a blast of water in All Mights direction.

He quickly dodged it, as I sent another blast. I knew I had no chance at close-ranged; I had to keep my distance.

"Miss Soshi please stop this nonsense now!" He threw a punch in my direction, but I managed to get out of the way. "I don't want to hurt you, so please stop."

Next thing I knew, he ended up behind me; I didn't get to even see him move. He was about to grab me; I feel my body suddenly turn into water as his arms wrap around.

"WHAT THE HELL!"


End file.
